


Echoing the Past

by JessaLRynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author is not sane, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 11 Speculation, Speculation, oh my chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next on Supernatural...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11, Episode 22 ended, and THIS popped STUBBORNLY into my head. It would NOT go away until I wrote it down. So, here we are.

**Chuck** ( _VO_ ):  In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth.  And archangels.   _(Cut aways in succession of Michael as John, Lucifer as Nick, Raphael as Danny, and Gabriel with his Trickster snap.)_  And all the host of heaven  _(Group shot of angels from Season 6 and recent scenes)_

**Chuck** ( _VO continues_ ):  There was a big family argument and a lot of terrible things happened. A few friends also showed up.  
_(While he speaks, show cut away scenes.  First cut to Death, with his scythe, and three shadowy figures behind him in red, putrid green, and mottled gray.  Follow quickly with a cut of Amara in a Cage like Lucifer’s in Hell.  Cut to Leviathans, then Lilith, then hellfire. Cut to Lucifer - as Nick or otherwise obvious - having a heated discussion with Cain.)_

**Chuck** ( _VO continues_ ): Right before it became obvious that Lucifer would fall, God made one more little seraph, Castiel.  No one really even noticed him.  But they should have, because the Angel of Thursday and Tears would turn out to be the most important angel - no, the most important being - in pretty much the whole universe.   _(While he speaks, show cut away footage of Castiel being bullied by other angels, like Naomi or Uriel, and/or attacked by angels, demons, or horsemen, and blown up by Lucifer.)_

**Chuck** ( _VO continues_ ): Castiel was assigned to the garrison that watched over the earth and, like his comrades, became a distant observer.  He was still more amazed and strangely less aware than the others, having little idea what many of the things he found fascinating actually meant.  “I don’t understand that reference” has always been something he said.  Sam and Dean don’t know most of this, but if they did, I think they’d be proud of him.  _(Footage here of Castiel being a confused puppy, and being kind, watching TV, watching porn, hugging Charlie…)_

**Chuck** ( _VO continues_ ): Aeons after their Father and brothers left them,  _(cut to Lucifer in his cage and Gabriels’ grieving departure)_  the remaining archangels decided that it was time for the world to end.  That is, time for them to manipulate it into ending, and they sent the garrison into Hell to save one righteous man who sold his soul for his brother’s life.   _(Cut to Dean in chains in Hell.)_  I guess that’s where this story begins. _(Cut to Dean,  crawling out of his grave.)_

**Chuck** ( _VO over footage of his fall at end of last ep_ ): And here’s where it ends.

***

**SUPERNATURAL Title Card (Season 11)**

***

_Open on previously set scene, to the tune of "Blue on Black"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I want as soon as “Carry On My Wayward Son” ends. It’s not what I’ll get, probably, but it IS what I want.


End file.
